


Alex is Strong AF and Willie Thinks It's Hot

by thesterekshipper



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is strong, M/M, Somewhat suggestive, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), and willie likes that, but just a kissy kiss :), strength and muscles really do it for willie apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: It's the title, but with 1,345 words.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 257





	Alex is Strong AF and Willie Thinks It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I don't know where it came from. don't ask. 
> 
> but enjoy!!  
> julie and the phantoms is not mine, and I'm glad it's not because i would never take anything from king ortega

Willie wasn’t used to this. Most of the time, Willie was the one making others flustered, not the other way around. He was used to flirting, seeing people blush bright red from his remarks, at his teasing gestures. Willie loved it, especially when Alex did it― he had pale skin, so when he blushed it went all the way to his collarbones, and Willie liked to track its progression when Alex was flustered.

But Willie typically isn’t on the receiving end. Not to say that people didn’t flirt with Willie, they just never got the chance―before they could even start their pickup line, Willie was already spewing charming comments. Willie didn’t expect Alex to return his flirty chatter, and Alex was often too flabbergasted to even try. 

But  _ now _ ―

Alex didn’t need words. His intention wasn’t to make Willie warm in the face, but that was what he accomplished anyway. Willie was sitting stiffly on the couch of the Molina’s studio, watching as Reggie and Alex were cleaning the loft. Reggie would pass duct-taped box after duct-taped box up to Alex, who was standing at the top of the loft, leaning over the wood to grab at the handle and then draw it up to his chest so he could store it somewhere safe. 

What was even better was that Alex had taken his signature pink hoodie off about fifteen minutes ago, and was now dripping sweat down the back of his teal t-shirt, sleeves tight around the middle of his bicep. 

Willie couldn’t stop staring. He didn’t know where to look, other than the Herculean drummer above him. The way his hair framed his face, the way the sweat was trailing down his neck ever so slow, how he could see Alex’s veins through his arm all the way down to his hands, even from where Willie himself was sitting. Willie’s breathing was starting to pick up. He didn’t realize that Alex was so unbelievably―

― _ strong. _

He could have pounced on his boyfriend just then. He really did have a Herculean boyfriend, and Willie decided that he  _ definitely  _ wanted to take advantage of that. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his tattered jeans, averting his eyes. Reggie was still in the room, and probably noticed how long Willie had been staring at Alex for. 

Willie braved a glance upward, catching Reggie’s smirk. Apparently, Reggie  _ had for sure _ noticed, and was now mentally teasing Willie for being obvious about his thoughts for the drummer. Willie rolled his eyes, which caused Reggie to let out a breathy laugh. 

This caught Alex’s attention, and he looked over the railing at the both of them. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing!” Willie said quickly, then grimaced. He said that way too soon, and now Alex definitely knew something was up. Willie couldn’t tell Alex what he had been thinking about, or else they would probably both combust. 

Alex had made his way down the loft’s wooden stairs by the time Willie was done deliberating. Reggie gave him a bright smile, a wink, and a nose twitch, then poofed out without another word. 

Alex looked to where Reggie was just standing, eyebrows creased in confusion, then turned to where Willie was still on the couch. Alex shrugged, and started to walk over to the black couch so he could sit next to his boyfriend. Alex grabbed the bottom hem of his t-shirt and lifted up―

_ I have a Herculean boyfriend. _

Willie had to shut his eyes, it was too much. He really was going to combust. His boyfriend was  _ gorgeous.  _ He knew his face was tomato-like now, eyes still closed, and he drew in a long and sharp breath into his nose. 

Alex wiped the sweat off his brow with the bottom of his shirt, then let go and let it fall to its original spot covering his chest. He looked to his boyfriend who was on the couch with his eyes closed.

“Willie?” he asked, and the boy in question’s eyes shot open. “Are you okay?”

Willie shook his head up and down. “Yes, yeah. I am a-okay. Absolutely.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised. “Okay…,” he said. Just by glancing at his boyfriend’s face, he could tell that Willie was lying. His face was beet red, even with the tint of his skin, and he wouldn’t look at Alex. His eyes were darting around the room looking at everything and nothing and staying as far as they could from Alex. 

Willie’s leg started to bounce. What if he told Alex what he was thinking? Alex couldn’t get  _ too _ weirded out, right? But how was he going to tell him?  _ Hey, babe, I am having a conniption over your muscles and veins because I’m weird and find the fact that you’re extremely strong extremely hot?  _

Yeah, right. 

He felt the couch dip on his right. He turned to see his boyfriend sit down, and stretch out so that his legs were apart and he was slouching with his arms behind his head. Alex turned to look at his boyfriend, then patted his thigh. He smiled softly. 

He didn’t even know what he was doing to Willie...he took a deep breath and scooched over Alex’s thigh so that he was sitting in between his legs. He reclined on Alex’s chest, which was firm and steady. Willie startled when Alex’s arms wound around his abdomen, his right arm stretched above his left. Alex looped his chin over Willie’s shoulder, and breathed in, relaxed. 

Willie was not sure what to think. On one hand, he was scared to be caught with his thoughts about Alex’s muscles, but on the other, Alex was warm and sturdy, and Willie wanted to stay in his strong arms forever. 

Alex noticed his tension. “Hey, I’m not squeezing you too tight, right?” 

“No, no. You’re not.” 

Alex smiled. “Good,” Alex squeezed on his hands to tense up his biceps, showing his muscle build up and his veins. “Sometimes I squeeze too hard and I don’t realize it,” he joked, then felt Willie’s head look down at his arms and let out a little squeak before shutting his eyes once again. 

“Hey,” Alex said. He thought about what was troubling Willie. Maybe he  _ was _ squeezing Willie too hard, and he just didn’t want to say it. Maybe when he flexed his arms, he squeezed Willie on accident and―

_ Oh. His arms.  _

Alex smirked.  _ Finally,  _ Alex thought,  _ now he can be just as flustered as I am. _

Alex motioned for Willie to stand up. Willie stood, and turned towards Alex, confusion on his face. Alex pulled Willie down on his lap, facing each other now. When he was pulled, Willie’s hands had reached out and accidentally landed against Alex’s chest. Willie moved to pull them away, but Alex caught each wrist instead, pinning them to his chest. Alex looked up at Willie, a smirk on his face. Willie blushed, and moved to pull off of Alex’s lap completely. 

Alex tugged at Willie’s wrists. “Hey,” he said softly. “It’s okay. I like that you can get flustered too.” 

Willie reddened. He relaxed in Alex’s lap, and Alex let go of his wrists, instead moving his hands down to Willie’s waist. 

Willie explored Alex’s chest with his palms, then moved on to Alex’s biceps. There was firm muscle there, and Willie wrapped his hands around both biceps before leaning in to kiss Alex. They kissed deeply, Willie’s arms coming to wrap around Alex’s neck, while Alex’s arms were now firmly holding Willie against his chest, each arm circling Willie’s entire body. 

They pulled apart to breathe, resting their foreheads together. Alex’s forearms were resting on Willie’s body, so he did a little flex to make Willie squirm, which worked, and Alex laughed at his response. 

Willie pulled back, disbelief on his face, and Alex bit his lip. 

Alex started to chuckle before he got his next joke out. “I work out,  _ duuude. _ ”

Willie scoffed, then started to chuckle. “You are such a fuckboy.”

“I am a  _ what? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> alex is a fuckboy, deadass like the way he wears his hat? his clothes? if he wasn't gay af he'd be a fuck boy I just know it
> 
> anyway comments and kudos are my favorites!!
> 
> hit me up @babiewillie or @hisshissmf


End file.
